Nindroid MechDragon
Were you looking for the set? The Nindroid MechDragon was a large mechanical dragon that was based on the Overlord's previous dragon form. During the Nindroid Conflict, the Digital Overlord had Cyrus Borg build the dragon in order to capture Lloyd and steal his Golden Power, sending it out to go after Lloyd and his father. The two evaded the dragon using Nya's car. The mechanical creature collapsed after the Ninja shut down Wind Farms Power Station. The Digital Overlord later used the MechDragon as his third vessel, after possessing Cyrus Borg and a Nindroid Warrior. The Overlord-possessed MechDragon carried Pythor and a corrupted Master Wu to Hiroshi's Labyrinth, where they captured Lloyd and abandoned Garmadon. Inside the MechDragon, the Overlord began draining Lloyd of the Golden Power. Just as he had almost finished doing so, the Ninja destroyed the Digital Overlord in the Digiverse, cutting off his connection with the MechDragon and sending it plummeting into the Endless Sea, though Lloyd managed to escape before it hit the water. Shortly after, Pythor and several Nindroids dove underwater to float the MechDragon to the surface and retrieve the Overlord's new body. It is unknown what became of the MechDragon after the Nindroid Conflict, though it is possible it was reclaimed by Borg Industries. History The Art of the Silent Fist The Nindroid MechDragon is created by the Digital Overlord to hunt down and capture Lloyd. It finds Master Garmadon and Lloyd on the riverside and pursues them until the other Ninja shut down New Ninjago City's power plant. Deprived of its energy source, the MechDragon collapses. The Curse of the Golden Master Following his expulsion from a Nindroid Warrior's body by the Ninja, the reactivated Digital Overlord possesses the MechDragon, which has Electrocobrai installed in its body to function as its new energy source. Following his alliance with Pythor P. Chumsworth, the Digital Overlord uses the MechDragon to pursue and capture Lloyd. Enter the Digiverse After Lloyd's capture, the Overlord keeps him hostage on the MechDragon, so that no one can rescue him, while he drains the Green Ninja's Golden Power. However, the Ninja managed to reboot the Digiverse, severing the Overlord's connection to the MechDragon. With its controller gone, it crashes into the ocean, setting Lloyd free while trapping the Overlord's incomplete new form within itself. Codename: Arcturus The MechDragon is last seen in this episode. Pythor and the Nindroids, except General Cryptor, locate the MechDragon underwater and attempt to retrieve it. Pythor orders the Nindroids to use balloons to float the MechDragon out of the water. LEGO Dimensions (Non-canon) While battling Vortech, Wyldstyle, Batman, and Gandalf would summon the MechDragon to fight his falcon form. Engaging in a brief battle, the MechDragon would slam the two of them into the ground, destroying itself and wounding Vortech. Abilities The MechDragon is extremely powerful and durable, able to endure immense punishment while pursuing its targets. Its wings enable it to fly at high speeds and are equipped with large saw blades to cut through obstacles. Its primary weapon is a large cannon on its back. Appearances *70725 Nindroid MechDragon Trivia *The Nindroid MechDragon is the first robotic dragon in Ninjago. Gallery Mechdragonshutdown.jpg 28Ending.jpg|The MechDragon Defeated CptMechDragon.png pl:Smok Nindroid Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Vehicles Category:Darkness Category:Robots Category:Nindroid Vehicles Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:2014 characters